


Gaming and Compliments

by MoonShiningWolf



Category: Rooster Teeth Productions, gen:LOCK (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 10:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonShiningWolf/pseuds/MoonShiningWolf
Summary: ! ! ! SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 3! ! !So this was something that just came into my head at the end of the third episode. When ‘Cammie’ (Cameron) MacCloud says about celebrating at the end.





	Gaming and Compliments

Cammie sat lounged on the sofa in the communal mess area of the base. Just like she had told her team, she intended to celebrate their ‘successful’ team up earlier in the day with playing some Siege 2. Though, Kazu had done what he suggested and gone to the mess for a beer, Valentina had disappeared off by herself, no one questioning it. Cameron offered the idea to Yasamin whom just looked at her uncomfortable, unsure what the game even was, not to mention the lost look she showed when the young girl started to talk about sleighing the dragon.

Cammie could sense this, but just like normal for her, when she grew self-conscious, her mouth would start on a rampage of randomness, which seemed to just be overpowering her new teammate. Julian seemed to sense the uncomfortable atmosphere growing between the two, offering to play instead, giving the older woman an escape to who knows where. However, as the two were setting up for the ‘celebration gaming’ the mad professor called Julian away. Leaving Cammie to herself in an unfamiliar communal area in an unfamiliar base. The young girl wasn’t bothered though. She lived for tech, which she knew made her different from most of the people on the base. They were militarily people, while she was definitely more geek than jock.

So she set up for Siege 2, powering up the system when she heard the doors opening up. She turned to see if it was one of her teammates, but instead saw that it was in-fact the Vanguard mecha unit that they had trained against.

“Um, hi, Julian said it was okay I used the room for ma gaming?” the young scot explained with a small gesture towards the set up console.

“Yeah, we use it all the time, when we get the time” the leader said with a small smile. Leon was his name if she remembered somebody introducing them correctly.

“Yeah, go ahead, I doubt these hard heads will be using it this evening” the woman, Miranda said with a kind smile of her own.

“Maybe it will give you some ideas for your training tomorrow” the confident one named Jodie stated. “After what we saw today, your team might just need it” he teased. It was harsh, but the teasing was still evident in his voice. Miranda was quick to slam her elbow between his ribs in a not so subtle gesture. He let out a gasp at the impact and Cammie just looked at him lowly.

“Yeah well, Julian seemed to wipe the floor with you in your mecha after” she counted as she crossed her arms. “Sure you don’t want to polish some of those moves in a non-life threatening way?” she said with some of her innate Scottish charm.

“Huh, yeah right” Jodie came back with. “You’d be better off asking Miguel, he’s obsessed with playing the original” he explained. It was that moment that Cammie chalked the guy up to being a real ‘lad’ and became uninterested. Just like he seemed to be with the rest of them that weren’t the woman beside him.

‘Love sick fool’ she thought to herself before shrugging and looking to the woman expectantly.

“Maybe next time” she said kindly. Cammie was still unsure about how she would class the woman before her, but she was optimistic in a positive direction about her. Moving on to the last of the three, the older man just smiled at her with a single shake of his head.

“Not today for me, thank you for the offer” he replied. Cammie gave another shrug before turning back to the screen which had finished uploading her existing saved data. She plugged in, syncing with her connection lenses but paused when she realised someone had come up beside her. Turning slightly, detaching from the game’s system to see it was Leon. “You had a good strategy today, just remember not to try and go too fast, too quickly” he advised, though Cammie just gave him a confused look. “With the rail, you were trying to pull from your existing skills with a board, right?” he explained. It was this that reminded her of the move he was referring to, her failed attempt at riding along the pipe rail with her new wheeled feet in the Holon. “They’re may be a war raging on, but you’ll not be any use if you flake-out in your first mission because you tried to sprint before you could stomp” he said kindly.

“Isn’t the saying more ‘running before ya can walk’?” Cammie countered to which Leon’s smile just grew.

“For people maybe, but for mecha it more of a stomping first step then a wobbly balance” he countered back.

“You just wait till this advances, then ya can talk to me on ‘mecha first steps’ in a Holon” Cammie said with a teasing smile. “It was literally like I was learning to walk again” she explained.

“So we all heard, when you first started to walk in the hanger” Leon said humorously. “But I’m sure when the time comes that the professor can make the program accessible to more people, you’ll have more advice to give the rookies”.

“Where would be the fun in that?” Cammie said with a fun smile. “I don’t give out the cheats to anyone, more fun to watch them stumble and figure it out themselves”.

“Whatever you say MacCloud” he responded with.

“Ma friends call me Cammie” she offered, to which Leon nodded in acknowledgement before turning away, heading to where the other two of his unit had gone. He could see that they were set up for the game they roped him into playing, the reason they were in the room in the first place. Cammie watched he walk a few steps before turning back to her game a smile on her face which turned into a more fierce smirk as the game start to load into the surrounding that she had last check out of the game in. for some reason she was even more in the mood to celebrate.

Maybe having something to do with a successful other person interaction with a certain unit leader.

**Author's Note:**

> So that is what I just had to write from just the small interaction between the teams and my new favourite Scottish character. If you cannot admit to me that the thought of a small sarcastic, heavily accented girl came up to you and started geeking out about gaming is the most precious thing, then I will eat my favourite Eevee socks.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading this.
> 
> -MSW-


End file.
